


The 'Investigation'

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Series: The Kid and the Songbird [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Nakamori Ginzou Swears, Why isn't that a tag?, someone make it a tag, that's not a tag?, well he's not gonna be in this series enough for me to make it a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: Kaito learns about the new Phantom Thief in town.





	The 'Investigation'

Kaito first heard about it from Nakamori-keibu.

Coming into the man's office for a reason currently forgotten, he, Aoko and Hakuba paused, listening to the man at top volume about a Phantom Thief that, for once, wasn't KID.

Shockingly.

"-ON'T CARE, FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHERE THE FUCK THIS NEW THIEF CAME FROM!! IT'S ONLY YOUR GODDAMN JOB!!!" Nakamori-keibu roared into the reciver, slamming the poor thing into its cradle and breathing heavily for a moment. Then noticed his visitors. "Oh, kids, c'mon in. What're you doing here this time?" Nakamori-keibu asked tiredly by rote, downing his coffee and grimacing, at the temperature presumably.

Hakuba stepped forward, seeing as this was his idea. Not that Kaito or Aoko had really objected, they were just as curious, if for vastly different reasons. "Keibu, what's this about a new Phantom Thief in the area?" the British detective asked plainly.

Kaito braced himself for impact, noticing Aoko doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

It was like an explosion of sound.

What sense they got out of the man, though, was informative, for what little there was. A new Phantom Thief in town, only discovered because she saved a Division One member who'd been pinned by some thugs. No one had heard of her before, no one knew where she came from, no one knew what, if anything, she'd stolen.

Kaito would give it a month before he did anything. After his next heist, anyway, which was in two weeks. He hadn't sent the notice yet, though.

It was something that Thieves did, the honorable ones anyway, and Phantom Thieves generally were the honorable sort. If you were just passing through, you didn't need to announce yourself unless you felt like it. If you were staying in another Thief's claimed territory for longer than a month, though, it was considered a courtesy to inform them.

And Tokyo was, technically, KID's territory. 

Maybe she'd show up at his next heist? Considering how publicized Suzuki liked things, there was a strong likelihood she'd come then. 

Something to look forward to, regardless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: may be subject to massive change as and when I come back, reread everything, and become inspired/disgusted with what what I wrote.


End file.
